Never Trust
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Two Shot* Never trust a troublemaking blonde and a drunk cowboy. Mollie Jarrett learns that hard way one night.   Alex Shelley/MollieJarrett. ChrisSabin/AjayReso


_**Never Trust. By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: Mollie belongs to Alice. Jericho. Ashton belongs to me. Set during the planet Jarrett days **_

_**

* * *

**_

American's Most Wanted knocked on the hotel room door of the Canadian Heartbreaker Ashton Cage and the former X division champion Chris Sabin. "Are you sure she is going to go along with this?" Wildcat Chris Harris asked. "She will, its Ajay, she loves causing trouble and doing shit like this." Sabin pulled open the door, glaring slightly at the tag team, "What do you two want?" "We want to talk to Ajay." Wildcat answered.

"Why?" "Because we have an idea and we know she will go along with it." James answered. "What is she naked or something is that why you won't let us in?' Harris questioned. "maybe. Give me a second and I will see if she wants to talk to you guys." Chris said closing the door behind him. He came back a few minutes later motioning for them to come into the room.

"So what's so damn important that you have to come beating down our door? Couldn't have you called me?" Ajay asked from where she was laying in bed, her boyfriend rejoined her in bed. "We have an idea.' James stated causing Ajay to burst out into laughter, "You two have an idea? Its not going to end up like, the last bright idea you had?" "What idea are you talking about Pix?" James asked.

"Oh you know the one that you, AJ and Danny had while we were in Minnesota and you ended up in the freezing cold weather naked in nothing but your cowboy hat. Ring any bells there Jimmy?" James burned red causing fresh peals of laughter from the Canadian and her boyfriend. "Shut up.' he grumbled, "this idea is so much better then that idea. And we didn't call you because we wanted to see your face at our brillance"

"What is it?" Ajay asked between giggles. "You know how Alex is always causing trouble for Mollie?" Harris asked. Ajay nodded her head, she had seen it, she had even went as far as to cuss out Alex for upsetting the poor girl. "Well we were thinking that we should get them both piss ass drunk and lock them into the room and see what happens."

Ajay looked thoughtful for a minute before she turned and looked at Chris, "What do you think babe?" "I think its going to be classic. Alex has been bitching for weeks on how he hasn't gotten laid. So this could work.' Chris answered.

"Well Pix what do you think?" James asked. "I am in too, but if anyone asks it was your idea and not mine. I will get the guys to help out too." Ajay agreed. "We will take full blame for it." James grinned, knowing that they would get caught at all. "We will leave you two doing to do whatever you were doing.' Wildcat stated steering James out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Three days the rest of the members of Team Canada had been filled in and they were setting the plan into motion. Ajay and James had been set out to get Mollie out of her room. "Ajay, you know I am not old enough to go out with you guys." Mollie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ajay rolled her eyes and went over to her wallet and grabbed Mollie's fake ID out of it. 'Use this." she said holding it out to the younger blonde. "We aren't taking no for an answer darlin'.' James added from where he was standing at the door. Mollie sighed and crossed her arms, she didn't want to go especially when she knew that Alex was going to be there to. "Mollie don't make me beg, you know that I don't beg often.' Mollie huffed, "Fine, if I get caught or we get into trouble, this was all your idea." "Of course, your dad is used to that by now." Ajay smirked, "Go get ready." "You are good Pix.' James laughed. Ajay nodded her head.

After Mollie finished getting ready and they meet up with the rest of Team Canada and Wildcat. They left to go to the club. James stuck with Mollie seeing on how Ajay had been paired off with Petey and Eric. They got into the club, with no problem much to Mollie's dismay, the group went over to where Chris, Alex and the X divisions guys were at. Ajay was pulled down on Chris' lap as soon as they got over there.

Mollie kind of dug her heels towards the table, sure she got along with most of the guys but this was Alex Shelley. The most annoying asshole on the roster. "Mollie Kendal!' Ajay called motioning to her with her hand. Mollie grumbled under her breath as she made her way to the table. Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles scooted over on their side of the booth to make way for her to sit down with them. Mollie smiled at them before she sat down next to them.

"Come on Chris, you owe me a dance." Ajay said standing up from her perch on her boyfriend's lap. Chris fought off an eye roll but still gave into his girlfriend and followed her onto the dance floor. 'He is so whipped." Alex mused from where he was still sitting. "If you had a girlfriend that looked like that you do the exact same thing." Petey stated. Alex rolled his eyes knowing damn well that he would too. He glanced over at Mollie who was playing with her empty beer bottle. He shook his head, he would never get a chance with her. He was too much of an asshole for her, and it didn't help him any that she _hated _him.

James finished his beer and got his cue from Wildcat, he stood up from his seat and went to the dance floor to get the Canadian Heartbreaker and her boyfriend. He walked up to them, "It's time Pix." Ajay smiled and nodded her head, "This is going to be good. Just keep me away from the Tequila."

"Ajay, I am not drinking this." Mollie stated looking at the dark liquid. 'Tough shit baby sister you are drinking either you like it or not." Ajay shot back daring her to say something. The guys laughed as Mollie took the shot and glaring at the older blonde. "I will make you a deal Molls." Ajay said as she leaned over the table. "What's that?" Mollie asked. "I will go shot for shot with you." "Beers too?" the Nashville native asked. The Canadian nodded her head, "I am down if you are." 'You are on."

Half an hour later Mollie and Alex who decided to join the girls in their drinking, were on their way to drunk, Ajay was still sober. "How are you staying sober?" Chris asked in her ear. 'I am spitting the shots in the beer bottle." Ajay answered, "I learned that bartending at my uncle's bar." "You are evil." "We have to make sure that we get them into the same hotel room." Ajay stated. "She is so funny." AJ laughed as they watched their boss's daughter sway back and forth giggling over nothing at all.

She did something that shocked the group, she moved from where she was sitting between Chris Harris and James to where Alex was sitting and kissed him. "This is going to be too easy." James stated with a goofy grin on his face.

"We will put them in Alex's room, it will confuse her more when she figures it out." Wildcat stated as Ajay bent over to pick up Mollie's shoe that she had kicked off. "Okay, come on Mollie, it's time to go." "But Ajay." Mollie whined. "Don't worry sweetie, Alex is coming too." Ajay assured her friend who broke out into a smile as she swung her arm around her friend who dodged the failing limb and steadied her before she fell.

"I don't know why I ever hated him, he is cute and he is a good kisser. Have you kissed him?" Mollie slurred out. 'No honey, I haven't. Chris would be mad if I did.' "OH! that's right I forgot you were with Sabin." Mollie laughed, "Ajay! I am missing a shoe!" "I know I have it right here." "Okay!' Mollie laughed and looked over her shoulder to where Alex was smiling at her.

Sunlight peeked though the closed curtains of Alex Shelley's hotel room, causing the sleeping blonde to stir awake and look around the room and let out a blood curdling scream as she sat up.

* * *

A/N: This sounded better in my head, I think, there is going to be a part to it.


End file.
